Real Love
by NegaiFreak
Summary: After being saved from the captivity of Darkseid and fighting against Wonder Woman, Rainbow Dash is looking to spend some time to relax on Paradise Island with her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson. However, her idea of relaxing is far from what he ever anticipated! RATED M FOR CONTENT! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**Well folks, it's come to this. I've delved into multiple genres of stories, but never once went into the idea of mature content. That is, until now. Ever since "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover", I've loved writing about the pairing of Ben Tennyson X Rainbow Dash. I've only read so many M-rated stories in my life, so this is definitely a new territory for me. But I'm excited to write about it, and excited to show you guys.**

 **First off, this story takes place after "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover" and during the DC original movie, "Batman/Superman: Apocalypse". In the movie, Rainbow gets to meet some of the Justice League members with Ben, and forms somewhat of a rivalry with Wonder Woman. After getting kidnapped by Darkseid and freed later, Rainbow fought the Amazon princess in a sparring battle in which she barely lost. Now she's looking to retain a lovely night with her boyfriend; one which they'll never forget.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **REAL LOVE**

"Easy does it…" Ben advised as he had Rainbow Dash's right arm draped around his shoulders. She and her boyfriend were slowly trudging back to their room on Paradise Island, with the former exhausted from her duel against one of the most formidable members of the Justice League, Wonder Woman. As they kept on going through the halls, passing by a few Amazonians who smiled at them, the Canterlot High student looked over at her boyfriend's face, seeing the rather serious expression upon it. She glanced away and frowned, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey, babe…" she uttered, catching his attention as he looked at her.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Her frown deepened as she was reluctant to say what she wanted to, but she urged herself to do it.

"Are you… mad at me?" she inquired somewhat nervously.

"Mad?" he responded in confusion, "Why would I be-?" He stopped his question the moment he saw the somber look in her eyes, realizing what exactly was bothering her.

"I… got kidnapped by Darkseid with Kara and… I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him…" she grumbled out of frustration, still glancing off to side as they trekked around a corner.

"It wasn't your fault," the Omnitrix bearer reassured, "We _knew_ Kara was going to be put into danger eventually," he mentioned, looking ahead, "Besides," he continued, "we saved her in the end," he noted, causing his girlfriend to crack a small smile, "And I heard from Diana that you really saved her and Barda from those… Furies or whatever they're called…" he added, making her laugh a little.

"Thanks, babe," she replied out of gratitude, blushing slightly. The two of them then came to a stop at a door, with the male using his right hand to grasp the handle, twisting it down before it opened. The room they entered was a quaint little space with a queen-sized bed between two dressers, each adorned with vases for decoration. Beyond the divan was a door that led to the bathroom, which Ben started to lead his girlfriend to. "I'll take a bath later, babe," she suddenly stated, making him glance at her in surprise, "I just wanna lie down for a bit…" she told him tiredly, letting out a yawn in the process.

"Heh," he chuckled, "All right…" he concurred, leading her to the bed. They both sat down on it just a moment later, with the rainbow haired girl sitting on the side as her boyfriend lied down against the plush surface, folding his arms behind his head. As he had taken his shoes off, allowing them to plop down to the floor, Rainbow did the same with her footwear, including her socks to reveal her bare feet. She then removed her jacket from her person, tossing it aside as it softly dropped down. Upon hearing the sound, Ben opened his left eye, peeking at what his girlfriend was doing. Her hands were moving down to the bottom of her t-shirt, both grasping it. To his surprise, he then saw her pull the shirt up over her head, revealing her black sports bra and black guild mark upon her abdomen. He blushed a little, knowing that he had seen her in such a state before, but this time it didn't feel like it was by accident or mere chance. The next thing that occurred caused both of his eyes to widen. After tossing aside her shirt and swinging her hair back, the female then took hold of her spandex shorts, sliding them down her legs before taking them off, letting them plop down to the floor to reveal her black panties. She glanced back at Ben, whose face was even redder than before.

"You okay, babe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow towards him as he immediately looked up at the ceiling, becoming practically crimson.

"Uh, yeah…" he claimed in response, gulping nervously, "You… need me to leave?" he questioned, turning to lie on his side, facing away from her. She blinked for a moment before letting off a chuckle, making him perk up.

"Relax," she reassured, "I'm only gettin' out of the sweaty stuff 'fore I hit the bath," she explained, moving around to lie down on the plush surface, resting her head against the pillows, "Huh…" she sighed, smiling, "You know," she began, catching his attention, "that whole Apokolips and Darkseid fiasco really made me think about a lotta things…" she confessed, making him turn back to look at her with a surprised expression.

"Me too…" he replied, glancing up at the ceiling again, "The Justice League gets into all kinds of crazy crap these days," he noted. His girlfriend just sighed deeply, rolling her eyes.

"I was talking about _us_ ," she stated seriously, much to his surprise as he looked back at her, "During that whole time I was on Apokolips, I thought I'd never see the light of day…" she admitted, turning her body to face him, "And it made me think…" she kept going, "what if I never saw you again?" she questioned rhetorically, making him slightly widen his eyes out of astonishment.

"Sweetheart…" he began, moving his left hand over so that it cupped her right cheek, "I would've never stopped looking for you," he said, brushing her hair back to reveal her ear, "even if it meant going to the ends of this universe," he declared with a grin, causing her to uncharacteristically giggle while a blush spread across her cheeks.

"That's so cheesy…" she commented while still laughing. She looked into his eyes lovingly before closing them up, leaning her head in for a kiss while he did the same. Their lips touched, with Rainbow placing her hands against her boyfriend's chest while the kiss deepened. She even began to force her tongue into his mouth, causing him to widen his eyes in absolute shock. He could feel it wrestling with his own, moving it around so much as he couldn't control it. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he grasped her by the shoulders, pushing her away while a trail of saliva was left from their mouths, falling down onto the pillows.

"Dash…" Ben uttered in disbelief with a bright red face, "Th-That was…" he tried to say, stammering as he couldn't. All she did was smirk, crawling on top of him as he was on his back. His eyes widened completely as she started to straddle him, sitting on top of his midsection. "Uh… D-D-Dash?" he stuttered out of confusion, completely stunned as to what she was doing, "What are you-?" His question was immediately interjected as he saw her grab the bottom of her sports bra with both of her hands, pulling it up over her head and tossing it aside, revealing her bare breasts to him. Never before had his mouth gaped as wide as it did at that moment. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend would do something so bold.

"Like what you see?" she asked seductively, biting her bottom lip in a rather saucy manner. Blinking rapidly, the Omnitrix bearer looked up and down at the rainbow haired girl's body, focusing closely on her chest. Her breasts were well-sized, not like the large ones he had seen in other universes, but they were definitely impressive.

"I-I-I-I…" he stammered, blushing a bright crimson as his words left him. His girlfriend's expression became a smirk before she leaned her head in again. Her breasts squished up against his chest while she made out with him again, brushing her hair back with her right hand while she used her left to grasp the end of his shirt. She continued French kissing him while he tried to resist, having an uncomfortable look on his face as his shirt was being pulled off. He then felt her tongue and lips leave his as the article of his clothing was slid over his head.

"I've been practically been _dying_ to see this bare chest of yours again…" Rainbow confessed as her expression became even more seductive towards him.

"P-Practically?" he questioned with a stutter, unable to comprehend what was currently happening to him. Suddenly, the rainbow haired girl leaned herself down again, smooching him down from his cheeks to his neck. He grimaced slightly as he could feel her tongue lick his neck all the way up, clenching the bed sheets with his hands. "D-Dash…" he uttered, grasping her shoulders before pushing her away with a yelp, "what's gotten into you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, wiping her lips with her right arm, "Don't you like this?" she guessed, smirking at him while he blushed profusely.

"I-I do…" he stammered in claim, glancing away for a moment, "It's just that… _this_ makes you seem a lot like Cana…" he pointed out nervously. She just laughed in response as a tint of pink graced her cheeks.

"She's gonna wish she was me after she hears about what I'm gonna do…" she told him, swinging herself back to continue straddling him, much to the Omni Force leader's embarrassment.

"Wh-What do you mean by-?" His stuttering question was halted the moment he saw her hands move back up to her neck. In a rather sexy and seductive manner, she slowly slid them down over her chest, all the way to her panties. Realizing what she was about to do, Ben's eyes instantly widened, seeing her take hold of each side of her underwear, sliding them off and allowing her feet to toss them aside, revealing her female genitalia to him.

"Well?" she questioned innocently as a saucy expression was upon her face. Words left the Omnitrix bearer as he couldn't believe what was happening before his own eyes. Not only was his girlfriend completely naked, but she was attempting to seduce him into acts that he never thought she would want to do. A certain something in his lower region began to stir up, bulging in his pants as his girlfriend could feel it poke at her behind. "Oh…" she uttered in realization with surprised eyes, smirking as they traveled down to what was underneath her, "Looks like your little buddy wants to come out…" she noted teasingly, causing her boyfriend to pale in complete shock.

"O-Okay…" he began with a stammer, recomposing himself as he shook his head, "who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked in a serious tone, only to be met with a giggle as a reply from Rainbow.

"I'm right here, babe," she remarked, sliding back a bit down his legs, placing herself just before his midsection, "And here…" she started to say, using her left hand to unzip his pants, revealing part of his white boxers while her right grabbed both articles of clothing, slowly pulling them down, "is your-!" She suddenly stopped her witty remark the moment she actually saw his genitals, blushing a mad red like he was. His penis was completely erect, being about six inches as she stared at it in astonishment. "Whoa," she uttered, blinking in surprise, "I didn't think you'd be this big…" she confessed with a sly expression, making his face flush crimson again.

"Sh-Shut up!" he yelled as he stuttered, turning his head away out of embarrassment. She just grinned, placing her right hand upon her cheek while she poked at the tip of his member with her left index finger.

"It's like a little tower…" she pointed out jokingly, giggling all the while as the Omnitrix bearer frowned.

"Okay, okay…" he repeated with a sigh, "You saw my dick…" he noted in embarrassment, shutting his eyes, "Can ya put it away now?" he asked politely. To his surprise though, he opened his eyes and widened them to see his girlfriend leaning her head down towards his genitalia, brushing her hair back with her left hand while using her right to grasp his rod. "D-D-Dash?" he stammered in confusion, reddening even more profusely, "What are you-? AH!" he yelped, interjecting his own question as the rainbow haired girl's tongue stroked the tip of his penis, licking it again and again, "R-Rainbow…" he uttered in disbelief, clenching his teeth from the feeling of his member being touched the way it was. Seeing the expression on her face was even more shocking. She looked so alluring and sexy; more so than she had ever been in his mind. Her mouth then took in the tip of his penis, thrusting her head up and down while the Omni Force leader cringed. He had never felt so good from such a sexual action. "Oh… Rainbow…" he said, feeling her go head go up and down even faster, grimacing as his hands tightly grasped the sheets. All of a sudden, she removed her mouth from his genitalia, smiling as she licked her lips.

"I'm not done yet, ya know…" she told him in a seductive manner, sitting up on her knees as she inched forward, having her vagina loom right over his erect member. Realizing what was to come next, Ben's mouth gaped open widely before he grimaced, nervous for what was to come.

"R-Rainbow, wait a sec!" he pleaded with a stutter while she lowered herself down, "I need a-!" His shout was interrupted as her genitalia started to swallow the tip of his. She cringed in apparent discomfort, but disregarded it as she sank down even further, until the point she reached the end of it, practically sitting on him.

"Ergh!" she grunted in pain, gnashing her teeth together. Before long, she slowly began moving her hips up and down upon her boyfriend's penis, panting a little. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening as she continued to thrust her vagina over his member, appearing to cringe. He noticed that a bit of blood was trickling down from it, much to his surprise as he looked back at his girlfriend, hearing her moan in absolute pleasure. She then leaned down, making out with him while she kept on moving her hips up and down.

"D-Da-MMPH!" the Omnitrix bearer tried to say, but couldn't as she was forcing his tongue into his mouth, preventing him from speaking. The rainbow haired girl's hips were moving faster and faster up and down his genitalia, as he could feel something start to stir in that region of his body. Widening his eyes upon realizing, he immediately grasped his girlfriend's shoulders, pushing her away while also removing his penis from her vagina.

"Babe, what's-?" Before she could finish her question, she saw his member squirt out a whitish substance onto her breasts and face, causing her to jump back with a yelp.

"Huh…" her boyfriend breathed in relief, glancing up at the ceiling while sweat dripped down from his body, "That was too close…" he noted with another sigh.

"Eugh… gross…" Rainbow muttered, catching his attention as he looked over to see her wipe the semen off of her right breast, "What the heck is this stuff?" she asked, looking at it in her fingers, "It's all… sticky…" she mentioned with a disgusted expression on her face.

" _That_ would've been our first accident if I shot it inside you," Ben answered, making her perk up.

"Huh?" she uttered in confusion with a tilted head.

"Well, to put it bluntly," he began to say, glancing off to the side for a second while blushing, "I could've gotten you pregnant, and we'd be dealing with a kid in nine or so months," he explained. His girlfriend's face completely reddened in embarrassment as she blinked from realization, crossing her legs to hide her genitalia.

"I'm so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry!" she apologized over and over, "I swear, I don't know what got into me!" she claimed, making him grin out of amusement.

"Relax, sweetheart," he reassured in response, reaching down to his pants' pocket, pulling out a few napkins, "Here," he offered, handing her the paper towels.

"Thanks," she replied out of gratitude, wiping herself free of the substance that was shot onto her. Her boyfriend also utilized a napkin to clean his member free of the spots of blood and semen, chuckling a little.

"You know something, sweetheart?" he questioned rhetorically, catching her attention as she finished wiping herself down, "Cana might be sexier than you," he started to say, "but you're helluva lot cuter," he noted with a wink, causing her to blush profusely.

"I-I-I'm not cute, you dummy!" she claimed with a stammer, crawling over to him, pushing him down against the bed as he yelped, "And I'm sorry for… forcing you into this…" she apologized again, glancing away for a moment while she loomed over him.

"It's okay," he reassured with a smile, "Just… make sure you let me know next time so I can actually be ready…" he told her in a serious tone as he slyly raised his eyebrow, making her giggle.

"Got it, babe," she responded, about to lean her head in for another kiss.

"Shouldn't you be resting up, Rainbow Dash?" a familiar feminine voice asked, chiming in from outside of the room, causing the two Omni Force members to widen their eyes in shock as they looked over to the door.

"W-Was that…?" the rainbow haired girl stammered in question while she and her boyfriend grimaced, glancing at each other as the sun continued to set in the far distance of Paradise Island.

 **END**

 **Wow. Writing something like this makes me feel a little… proud of myself for breaching the boundaries that I had once set up in terms of what I would write. I'm sure a lot of you never expected me to ever write about something this mature, but I never wanted to limit myself to what I was already writing. It's the same with "Resolve" and "Visitors". I can't just keep going on the same pace forever.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought about it!**

 **See you guys later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **She's the one girl I'm never gonna stop loving.**_

 **~Ben Tennyson,**

 **To Gwen and Kevin about Rainbow Dash in Justice League: Doom**


End file.
